


First encounter

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Spencer Reid x You, Spencer Reid x plus size reader, plus size reader, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] and Spencer finally meet after talking for months on the phone





	First encounter

You rubbed your hands together while letting out a shaky breath, your heart pounding harshly against your rib cage. You slowly made your way down the stairs, so nervous and anxious for what was about to happen. You noticed your phone resting on the counter, making a small smile creep onto your face, “Soon” you spoke to yourself while walking over to it and lifting it from the counter.

You unlocked it and immediately went to your messages, Spencer’s name making your heart skip a few beats. A part of you couldn’t believe that you were about to finally meet him, after talking and messaging him for months.

You had accidentally misdialed your friend’s new phone number and ended up calling Spencer’s phone. You had been having a lot of issues and struggles and were desperate to voice them so when he accepted your call, you immediately broke down crying and began to tell him all your problems, thinking that he was your female friend.

Spencer was surprised to hear a female stranger crying on the phone and had intended to inform you that you had dialed the wrong number but immediately stopped himself as he felt so sorry for you. While listening to your sad voice, he suddenly felt determined to help you. Once you were done crying and took several deep breaths to calm down, Spencer let you know about your little mistake which left you gasping and so embarrassed.

 _“It’s okay_ ” his soft voice reassured you, he advised you to continue taking deep breaths while also giving you multiple suggestions on how to handle your problems. Your heart fluttered in your chest at the fact that a stranger was more concerned about your well being than some of the people you used to call your friend.

His smooth voice also made butterflies erupt in your stomach while the two of you continued to talk over the phone, slowly falling for one another. Once you had calmed down, Spencer began to crack bad jokes and was able to make you laugh, the sound of it sounding like music to his ears. His heart skipped several beats once the two of you introduced yourself and you repeated his name as you liked it.

The two of you ended up talking for two more hours before hanging up, hoping to hear from one another very soon again. That day, you went to bed without feeling anxious and insecure as you were determined to take Reid’s advice and cut off the people who were constantly hurting and taking advantage of you.

After that, you and Spencer continued to talk and text on a daily basis. You sent each other good morning messages and texted whenever you had a few minutes to yourself during work. You discovered that that the two of you were socially awkward and talked on the phone during your lunch breaks about it.

It felt so refreshing to know that someone had the same struggle as you and were able to rely on him. You and Spencer were already head over heels in love with each other but were too shy to make the first move into asking the other out.

You continued to share silly jokes, talk about your day work hobbies and enjoying listening to each other’s voices. None of you were able to go to sleep without having listened to the other’s voice and imagine how you looked like.

So, here you finally were about to meet him for the very first time. It was nerve-wrecking because a part of you felt like Reid would be disappointed upon seeing you. Your insecurities made you feel like he’d turn around and leave the second you’d open the door to him and the mere thought of that made your stomach churn in your stomach.

You put your phone back on the counter and walked into the living room, the freshly brewed coffee leaving a nice scent while you took deep breaths in order to calm your pounding heart down. “We got this” you muttered to yourself, trying to not let the anxiety take over your body. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and you jumped slightly, knowing that Spencer had now arrived at your house and that there was no turning back.

You stared wide-eyed at the door, feeling insecure and scared that it made you freeze on the spot. Your legs didn’t move when he rang your doorbell again, the sound echoing through the living room, you tried to catch your breath while slowly taking a step backwards, not wanting to open the door.

Seconds later, your phone rang to which you rushed to the kitchen, “H-Hello” you mumbled once seeing that it was Spencer calling you. “Hey, I’m standing outside the door” he chuckled, his gentle voice instantly calming you down. You let out a shaky breath and cleared your throat wondering if you should come up with a lie of not having heard the doorbell or being honest. You chose the second option, “I know…”.

“You’re scared” Spencer calmly stated, not sounding annoyed or angered. You hummed in agreement hating and loving the fact that he had seen right through you, “I’m afraid that you won’t like what you see once I open the door…” you confessed and clenched your eyes shut for a few seconds, your heartbeat finally calming down and the anxiety slowly leaving your body.

“[Y/N]” Spencer spoke, “There’s no need to be afraid, I already know that I will only like you more upon seeing you. I’ve been talking to the most awesome, funny, intelligent and kind person for the past few months. Her looks won’t scare me away” his words made your heart flutter in your chest, you knew that he was telling the truth and that made a wave of confidence rush through your body.

“Okay, I’m coming to the door. See you in a few seconds” you smiled and ended the call and placed your phone back on the counter. A rush of excitement and happiness overwhelmed you while you happily strutted to the front door and slowly opened it, your eyes landing on Spencer Reid who was giving you a breathtaking grin.

“Hey!” you happily greeted him, your heart skipping several beats as you felt yourself falling more in love with him. “Hey!” Spencer greeted you back and for a split second, you didn’t know whether to shake hands or lean in for a hug which left the two of you chuckling before deciding to go for the hug.

He wrapped his arms around your thick waist and held you close while whispering, “You’re beyond beautiful, [Y/N]” making you smile while you had your arms wrapped around his neck. It felt so right having him in your arms and you silently wished that the moment would never end. “Thank you” you chuckled and pulled away after a few seconds and stepping aside to welcome him into your home, already missing his touch.

Spencer softly thanked you before walking into the living room, his eyes scanning the room while a smile rested on his face. You didn’t know that he was discovering a lot of things about you just by the way you had decorated the walls with pictures and paintings and the way you organized your magazines on the small coffee table.

“She’s perfect” Spencer thought to himself while sitting down on the couch and patiently waiting for you to do the same. You sat a few feet away from him, not wanting to invade his personal space while offering him the fresh coffee you just had made.

“Thank you” he smiled and took a quick sip of it, humming in delight at the taste of it. You cleared your throat awkwardly as you suddenly didn’t know what to say. Spencer had placed his coffee back on the table and rubbed his thighs while smiling at you, not being able to look away from your beauty.

Your minds were running wild as the two of you felt the need to confess your feelings to one another. You had been dreaming of this moment and wanted it to be perfect. You and Spencer took a few deep breaths at the same time.

“I-I’m in love with you” the two of you blurted out at the same time, then burst out laughing at what just had happened. Spencer quickly scooter closer to you and took a hold of your hands, the two of you stared deeply into each other’s eyes while shaking your heads in amusement.

“I-I fell in love with you the first time I heard you laugh, I knew that I had been very lucky in meeting such a beautiful person” he confessed, the smile never leaving his face while his heart pounded harshly in his chest.

You swallowed hard and cleared your throat, “I fell in love with you the second I heard your voice for the first time. You cared about me while not even knowing who I was” you revealed, feeling a big weight being lifted off your chest.

“You are so beautiful, [Y/N] and I would love to take you out on an official date” Spencer suggested and gently caressed your cheek, the feeling of his gently touch making your whole body tingle. You smiled and nodded your head, “I would love to” and leaned in, pressing a quick peck against his cheek that left him blushing.

The two of you ended up talking and laughing for hours, feeling comfortable in each other’s presence while planning your first date together. The feeling of finally being able to see each other smile, grin, snort or frown was indescribable, your hands were constantly intertwined and Spencer occasionally pressed tender kisses against your knuckles, making your heart burst with so much love and happiness.

 


End file.
